Military school sucks!
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: Shigure has had enough of people breaking his house. So what does he do? He get permission from Akito to send the fruits basket boys away to MILITARY SCHOOL! Very funny and not a one shot. PLEASE READ! ITS BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fruits basket submitted story! YA! And its going to be in chapters! YA! Please enjoy and review if u feel like it.**

Yuki found his dream being interupted by a shake. His opened slightly and he turned to see who it was. To his horror it was his brother Ayame.

"What are you doing in my room?" Yuki asked sharply, jumping out of his bed, for the first time, wide awake in less then five seconds.

"I had to wake you. They said your hard to wake but I knew the moment you saw me your heart would fill with the same over flowing love that mine did.

Yuki looked angirly at his brother.

"Not even close." he said. "But why are you here in the first place?"

Ayame smiled. Not a 'happy to see you smile.' A evil smile. But he turned and skipped down the stairs.

Yuki groaned but he followed Ayame down the stairs. He passed the window he and Kyo had broken in another fight the day before. He also passed up the broken table, door, bed,(in Shigure's room) and fridge. The fight had really gotten a smidge out of hand.

When he got down the stairs he saw Tohru serving breakfast.

"Hello Yuki." she said cheerfully.

"Hello Tohru." he replied. "Wheres Shigure?"

Ayame spoke. "He went to speak with Akito-kun."

Yuki stopped walking for a fraction of a second but then continued. Kyo stopped eating for a moment but then kept eating.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

Again Ayame's evil smile returned. He looked away. Tohru was staring wide-eyed at him and was going to question him further but the door flew open.

Everyone turned to see who they expected to be Shigure but was really Momiji.(Still small) He skipped to the table.

"Hey everyone!" he shouted merrily waving his hand madly.

Tohru smiled and stood.

"Hey Momiji." she said. "What are you doing here?"

Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand.

"Shigure-san said he needed to tell me something, but guess what Tohru?" he asked quickly changing to a diffrent subject.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"I saw Momo today! And she waved and said hi to me!"

"Thats great Momiji! What did you do?"

"Alas, father was with them, so all I could do was wave back."

"Well atleast its something." Tohru said.

No one else really new what they were really talking about so they just listened, until suddenly Hatsuharu walked in. He explained that Shigure told him to come. Not long after Hiro arrived. Suprisingly so did Ritsu.

Yuki and Kyo turned and looked at each other.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Kyo shouted back.

"It must have been something if all these people are comming. And I just think you did something to start all of it."

Of course Kyo charged Yuki, and it once again became a battle.

Yuki kicked Kyo and he crashed through the door. On the other side was Shigure.

"My house. Yet again it is broken. After yesterday I would have thought you two would be out of breath. Guess not. But this only proves my point."

"What point?" Yuki asked. Kyo cam back into the house. Shigure said,

"That you all are evil ungrateful children, bent on destoying my house."

"That not true." Yuki said.

"Oh yes it is." Shigure said. "So I took evasive action. I have went and Akito and I have been talking it over for a while now. All of you gathered here today, except Tohru, Ayame and myself are going to military school!

**Yaaaa!!!! First chapter finished. Thanx for reading. I only want one review to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews! I only asked for one and got two! Ya!**

**MonicaSohma-I will gladly do more. And I hope it will be as exciting as I want it to be. In my head it sounds so funny!**

**Mousecat- Thanx for reading it too! I promise it will be as funny as I can make it!**

**I hope you two will review to the second chapter! Please stick around! And now! Onward with the story!**

Everything was quite. For a moment.

"Military school!" Hiro shouted.

"You can't send us to military school! We didn't do anything!" Kyo yelled at him.

Shigure motioned with his hand to all his broken possessions.

"Didn't do anything you say?"

"Well what does that have to do with me?" Hiro asked.

"Ah yes. Akito says that you Hiro need a little disipline. Momiji he says you once disobeyed him so he's sending you too. Hatsuharu he thinks your a dilinquent. And Ritsu he thinks you actually need to just learn some military stuff or whatever it is he said.

Ristsu looked down at the ground. Then he looked up.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I AM SORRY!" he shouted, then ran up the stairs like a drama queen.

"Thats weird." Ayame said.

"Military school?" Tohru asked. She looked at the boys. "Will you be okay?"

But before they answered she turned to Shigure.

"Please don't send them to military school!" She begged.

"O they'll be fine." Shigure said.

"You can't force us to go to military school." Yuki said.

Shigure nodded.

"I can't but Akito can."

It was silent for a moment.

Kyo spoke first. "I don't care what Akito said. I'm not going. I'm not listening to that abusing monster!"

Everyone looked at him silently. Then Momiji spoke.

"He hurt Tohru. He hurt me and then he made Tohru cry! Its his fault Tohru cried! I won't listen either!" He had started as a whisper but shouted the ending.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Momiji. He had never seemed so mad.

"He hurt Kisa!" Hiro said. "He hurt her and made her silent. I may have abandened her, but it was for her saftey! AND IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

Hatsuharu spoke.

"He hurt Rin. I won't listen to him if he kills me."

Everyone turned and looked at the only one who hadn't spoken. (Well except Ritsu, but he ran up the stairs) Yuki was staring wide-eyed at them all. He didn't know what to say. They all were staring at him, wondering if he would side with them or side with Akito.

"I...I" He took a deep breath.

_If Akito hears this...._

"I won't go either. I won't listen to Akito on this. All his does is hurt the ones around of him and I'm sick of it."

He turned to Kyo.

"You think my life is perfect? Your wrong. Akito made my childhood a living hell, and still does to this very day. Your mom died. They blame you. My mom sold me to Akito. He is a horibble person. Your all right. All those things he did are wrong and he's a terrible being. I won't listen either."

Yuki smiled, proud of himself.

_Take that Akito_

Shigure, Ayame, and Tohru were shocked. Shigure shifted uncomfortably.

"Well this is a bad time to tell you.....Akito came with me her to make sure you all listened. And we wanted to see your reactions if you didn't know is was there so....he hid."

At that moment Akito came inside. He(for those of you who read the manga, if you perfer in your head to say the s- word go ahead, I'm just trying not to ruin it for those who don't know) had been out outside, standing against the door. Kureno and Hatori were also there.

Akito was visibly mad. Yuki gasped and stepped back, Kyo froze where he was, which unfortantely was closest to Akito, Hiro's facial expresstion was lost between fright and anger, Hatsuharu stood still, and Momiji gasped and manuvered himself so he stood next to Tohru, who was to afraid to move.

Akito looked back and forth between them, and when his eyes landed on Tohru, Momiji stepped infront of her and grabbed her hand.

Akito clenched his teeth then looked to Kyo.

"A monster? Is that what you called me? Look who's talking."

Kyo stood up and backed away, so he was farther away.

Akito looked to Momiji.

"I made her cry?" He looked at Momiji standing in front of Tohru. "Protecting her still?"

Momiji looked down and clenched Tohru's hand tighter. (Like I said, no pairings, I just love Momiji and he seems protective of Tohru. Well they all do, but he was closest to her anyway)

Akito looked to Hiro, who's facial expression landed on fright.

"Its my fault Kisa was hurt? It is Kisa's own fault for being stupid."

Akito was going to turn to Hatsuharu, but Hiro spoke.

"NO ITS NOT! ITS NOT KISA'S FAULT! ITS YOURS! YOUR FAULT!"

Akito looked back to him. He stepped towards Hiro, who gasped and stepped back. Akito reached him though, but before he could do anything, Hatsuharu stood in front of Hiro, blocking Akito from Hiro.

Tohru sobbed a small sob.

Akito looked at Hatsuharu.

"I hurt Rin? What makes you think that?"

Then in his mind he remembered who else had seen him hurt Rin.

Hiro.

He pushed Hatsuharu out of the way. He slapped Hiro hard across the face. Hiro fell to the ground, and Tohru let go of Momiji's hand and ran to Hiro.

Akito watched in disgust as she bent down to see if he was okay. Then he turned to Yuki.

Yuki gasped and stepped back. He looked around and was shocked to see that Ayame had a look of horror on his face, and was somewhat standing up.

Akito spoke to him.

"You said alot about me Yuki. I'm suprised." he said stepping closer to him. Yuki wanted to back up some more, but his feet felt glued to the floor.

As soon as Akito reached him ran. He grabbed Tohru's hand, who had Hiro's hand, who grabbed Hatsuharu's hand, who grabbed Momiji's hand, who grabbed Kyo's hand, and he ran them all up the stairs. He ran them into his room. He slammed the door shut, locked it, baracated it with furniture, and then baracated that.

They all looked at him in shock. They sat in the room for what felt like hours. Tohru treated Hiro's cheek, and they called Ritsu's cell to found out that he was in Shigure's room. They told him what had happened. Yuki finally put all his stuff back. No one knew what to do. Finally they all crept out the door and tip-toed over to the stair railing. They all looked down and listened like a bunch of children.

"So its settled." Shigure said. "They leave tommorow."

"Yes." Akito said. "Their display only proves more that they need it."

"Um...." Ayame started but stopped.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing." Ayame ansewered.

"So tell them to pack." Kureno said.

It was quiet and then they heard foorsteps comming up the stairs. They all scattered before flocking back to Yuki's room.

They sat down and pretended that was what they had been doing. The door opened and Ayame and Akito stood there.

"You leave tommorow." Ayame said, looking at them, and his evil smile was no where to be seen. Just a look of sorrow when he looked at them, and a look of hate when he looked at Akito.

Akito stepped into the room. No one said anything. He stepped up to Momiji, who cringed at the closeness. Akito smiled at the reaction. He looked at Kyo who instantly looked away. He looked at Hatsuharu who was already facing the other way. He looked at Tohru who was now standing back next to Hiro. Then he looked at Yuki, who too, instanly looked away. Then he went and stood next to Tohru.

"I'm calm right now, but I'll tell you all." Akito started. "You will listen to me, and you will stop being punks for the sake of THAT girl." He said motioning at Tohru. Kyo growled and went next to Tohru too, and was followed by Momiji.

"If I find out one of you didn't go, you will be punished. AND THAT COUNTS FOR YOU TOO RITSU!" Akito raised his voice at the end so Ristu, who was still a few rooms away could hear him.

"OKAY!" was his reply from Ritsu.

He turned back to the others.

"Well?" He asked.

Hatsuharu nodded. "Okay."

A few moments passed.

"Okay." Came Hiro's silent reply.

"Okay." said Momiji.

"Okay." said Yuki and Kyo at the same moment.

Akito nodded and left.

Now, they were all going to military school.

* * *

When the next day arrived they all waited for the bus to come pick them up.

Kisa was hugging Hiro goodbye, Rin was hugging Hatsuharu, and Tohru had to make due with just saying goodbye.

"Good bye you guys. I hope you'll be okay, and I hope I'll see you soon." she said starting to cry.

"It will be okay." Kyo said.

Momiji nodded. Yuki looked towards her.

"We promise we'll be fine.

At that moment the bus pulled up. They all slowly piled in.

Sitting on that but was a group of not-so-pretty boys. They looked up at the newbies and laughed.

This was not going to be fun.

**Second chapter finished. Sorry it was so long, I couldn't think of a place to stop. I apologize for harming Hiro. Personally i love him, but i....i'm SORRY HIRO! Anyway the next chapter will be the bus ride over. It will be so funny! I ask for one review. See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Ya me! Time to respond to reviews I got on this chapter.**

**Mousecat- I'm so shocked at the awsome review you sent me! I'm gonna add in their encounters with the "not so pretty boys". Thankx for the wonderful review! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lugiadragongirl-nice to meet you! Thank you for your kind words. I was so happy. I thought my writing style sucked. Please review after this chapter!**

**Kono-Kun-thankx for the kind words. I'm glad you like it.**

**I want to say thank you to all three of you for reading, and to Monica Sohma for reading too, even if she didn't review the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, I was having some writer's block trying to think of a funny or exciting chapter. Plus my family is a computer hog. I don't think I got either down, but I hope you'll say some kind words anyway!**

**ACTION!**

They stared silently at the boys.

Momiji sat down in the first seat, and opened the window to wave some more. Ritsu sat beside him, but glanced over his shoulder to look at the other boys.

One of them sneered at him and he quickly looked away again.

Hiro sat opposite of them and he too looked back to the other boys. When he looked at them they all sneered at his size, and Hiro instantly felt small.

Hatsuharu sat next to him, but when he looked over at them, instead of looking away he kept staing at them. They held his gaze though.

Finally they got agitated and started talking to each other.

Yuki sat behind Momiji's seat and looked out the window. Kyo sat totally opposite of him though.

The doors closed and they knew they were trapped.

Momiji shut his window and turned to talk to Yuki.

"I miss Tohru."

Yuki smiled.

"We just left Momiji."

"I still miss her."

"Me too."

Momiji suddenly looked towards the guys in the back and then looked away.

"Those guys are scary."

"Ignore them."

"But their looking at me! How do I ignore them?"

Kyo had picked up on the last part and since he was bored, turned to the other guys.

"Stop staring at Momiji you ogres!"

Hatsuharu smiled and suddenly got up and sat next to Kyo.

The guys looked at each other than suddenly one stood up and started comming towards them.

The bus driver looked in the mirror, but was to lazy to want to do anything. If they fought, they would have to clean the blood they left.

The guy comming motioned for his five friends to follow him. They did.

They stood in a single line.

Kyo stood, Yuki behind him, and Hatsuharu behing him. Hiro, Momiji, and Ritsu stayed down, knowing they would be useless.

The guy in front talked first.

"Who called us scary?"

Momiji, who had been peeking over the top of the seat to watch, turned back around and sat down.

One of the guys pointed at him.

The guy in front nodded.

"And who called us ogres?"

"I did." Kyo said stepping up to him.

The boy stepped up too.

"I wouldn't be talking when half your group look like girls."

Yuki knew he was included in that and so did Ritsu. Momiji had a strong feeling that he was included too.

Ritsu turned in his seat to look at the guys.

Momiji suddenly crawled over his seat so he was in Yuki's seat. He touched Yuki's hand.

"You don't look like a girl." He said, knowing it probably took a hit on his self-essteem. Yuki looked down at him and smiled. "I'm fine Momiji."

"And a quarter of them are small." The guy continued, hinting Hiro and Momiji.

"And the other quarter are nothing but talk." He said, meaning Hatsuharu and Kyo himself.

"I'd say your nothing but talk." Kyo told him. Yuki suddenly stepped up.

"Kyo lets ignore them. We'll get them later."

A guy in the other group raised and eyebrow.

"You think you could take us on?"

Yuki smiled. "I know I could." he said them motioned towards Kyo. "Ask this guy."

Kyo frowned. "Shut up." he said, but he had already taken a seat. The thought of a bus brawl was not a very good image in his head. Hatsuharu still sat with Kyo though, and Hiro sat alone.

The other guys went and sat down too.

The bus ride was horribe, and half way through Ritsu suddenly said, "I think I'm getting carsick!" Momiji backed up, since he had gone to sit back with Ritsu.

"Is it bad?" Yuki asked.

Ritsu nodded. Suddenly his face turned green. For some reason, instead of leaning out the window closest to him, he ran to poor Hiro's window. Hiro shouted, and instinctively covered his head.

Hiro raced to the other side of the bus, freaking out. Ritsu still leaned out the window, hurling, all over the side of the bus.

When he finally stopped he went and sat back down next to Momiji, who backed up against the side of the bus.

Hiro took a diffrent seat, still alone.

Then the group got on on really bumpy road. One second they were all sitting silently, the next they all started getting tossed around the bus. The bus took a sharp turn, and Kyo and Hatsuharu suddenly found themselves on the aisle of the bus.

The other guys laughed, and something told the Sohma's they had taken this bus ride before, for they still sat firm.

Kyo grumbled and retook his seat, and Hatsuharu sat down too.

Suddenly the bus took a dip and all of them flew up hitting their heads on the roof, crying out in suprise and pain.

Momiji actually tumbled back, and found himself on Yuki, who was still behind him.

Ritsu turned green again, and ran to the opposite window again.

"RITSU STOP!" Kyo shouted.

When he did, Ristu shouted, "I'M SORRY!" and hid his face in his arms.

"Its okay Ritsu." Hatsuharu said.

Yuki gently pushed Momiji off of him.

"This isn't going well." he said.

No one said anything.

Suddenly the other guys stood up.

One sat down next to Hiro, causing him to jump half a mile. One sat down next to Yuki, who kept on a brave fave, but looked warily to the others.

Since there were no other seats, the rest just sat down closer.

"You wanna be friends little guy?" The one sitting next to Hiro asked. Hiro shifted in his seat.

"No." He said.

"No? Why not?" the boy pestered. Hiro sighed uncomfortable.

"Leave Hiro alone." Momiji said somewhat quitely..

The guy closest to him turned to him.

"Look who thinks he's tough!" he said. He stood up and moved so he was standing by Momiji.

"You think your tough?"

Momiji turned around to look at Yuki.

Yuki stood. "You'd better leave." He told the guys. They all looked at him.

The one sitting next to Hiro turned to him one last time.

"See ya around litte guy.'' he said. Hiro gagged on his breath fumes.

The boys went and sat back down.

Things finally seemed to settle down.

Then the bus took one last dive, causing all aboard to get an injured head.

When they finally arrived at the school, they all took as much time to get off as possible.

"This is going to be prision." Hiro said.

**YAAAAA! THIRD CHAPTER FINISHED. Again i only ask for one review. See you all nex chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scipio's girl- I know right!? Thats what I'm aiming for. I loved your long laugh. It made me laugh.**

**Lugiadragongirl-I'm going to put in a fight beween them sooner or later. But your right. Those boys think they can take them? No way!**

**Purple Fire Dragon of Dusis- I seem to be doing alot to poor Hiro. And to Momiji. Its only because I love them. And I did that to Ristu because making anyone else done it would have been weird.**

**Kono-Kun-I hope your waiting is rewarded in this next chapter! I'm glad you like my story so much.**

**Uber-cute-Chibi- I know those guys are mean. Don't worry they'll get whats comming to them eventually. And I liked your 'Hiro is not small, just young!' Comment so I brought it up in the story. Please keep and eye out for it.**

**Yellowblaze-thanks for the complement. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Wow that was the most comments in a chapter I've ever got. So i thank all those who reviewed. The said thing is, in this story I have gotten more reviews then my other three stories put together! It gives me a swelled head. But thanks!**

It almost looked like the place had been desighned just to be a personal hell.

Momiji hugged his bunny tighter than he already had been. The bus driver got off the bus.

"Please follow me." he said in a bored tone. Then he began walking down a path, quickly followed by everyone.

"Looks like something off a Jason movie." Hatsuharu said normally.

"You say that like its the most normal thing in the world." Hiro said, stating what everyone knew, since, that is just the way Hatsuharu was ment to act.

Yuki's phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached in and checked what it was. He had recieved a text message from Kakeru. Yuki flipped open the phone, to allow the message to pop up on the screen.

_Yun-Yun where are you? Its break and your nowhere to be seen._

Yuki quickly typed in his answer, and was aware of the stares he was recieving from the boys that had been on the bus. _I'm at Military school. Believe it or not._ He snapped a picture of his surrondings to prove it. A few minutes later his phone buzzed again.

_WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR AT MILITARY SCHOOL YUN-YUN! WHAT DID YOU DO? _Yuki sighed in frusteration and typed in, _nothing, just don't tell everyone, this would be bad if it got out that the president went to military school._

The reply he recieved was, _what do i tell those who ask?_

_Make something up. As long as it dosn't make me a pervert, or some weirdo._

_Aw, your no fun._

Yuki laughed for a moment, even though he didn't really find it that funny. He knew if he hadn't told Kakeru not to do it, he would have. And maybe he still would.

"Excuse me boy, is there something you'd like to share?"

Yuki looked up in suprise and came face to face with a freakishly tall man.

"Not really."

"Well then I suggest you put that contraption away before I take it.

Yuki quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

"Listen boys," the man started, "I am your commanding officer. Anything I say goes and if you don't listen, there will be consequences to suffer.

"Sounds like we left Akito only to come face to face with another Akito." Kyo thought, and the weird thing was, everyone had already been thinking that.

"EXCUSE ME CARROT TOP? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SHARE?

"No I'm good." Kyo said, much to the amusement of the others.

"My name is commanding officer Joe, got that boys? Remember the name."

Officer Joe suddenly looked at Ritsu.

"I hope you know this is the boys side of the school."

The boys from the bus laughed then, as they had been waiting for that to be mentioned.

Ritsu looked down, before speaking. "I am a boy." he told Officer Joe.

"YOUR A BOY?"

Ritsu nodded. Yuki decided to speak then.

"Crossdressing calms him."

Officer Joe looked at him.

"So whats your excuse for looking like a girl?"

Yuki instantly felt a hit to his self conciousness and he felt Hatsuharu looking at him. But this statment had caused the boys from the bus to laugh even harder.

"I naturally look this way." Yuki informed him quitely.

Momiji found himself being stared at then.

"I can see your a boy, but why are you dressed like that?"

Momiji smiled and turned in a cirlcle. "Dressing this way makes me look cute!"

"No it makes you look like an idiot!"

Momiji's smile vanished then, and everyone could feel Hatsuharu's anger rising. Hiro patted his back in an effort to calm him down. This of course, brought him to Joe's attention.

"Boy are you small."

Hiro frowned. "I am not small. I'm young.**(UBER-CUTE-CHIBI! LOOK! LOOK! I told you I used it. Every one this line I got from a comment from Uber-Cute-Chibi. PLEASE GIVE CHIBI A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! YA CHIBI! YA!)** Get it right."

Joe looked at him hard. "I am not impressed by you boys. I sure hope you can work better than you can make a first impression." Joe handed out a peice of paper to each of them. "Those are your cabin numbers. You have the rest of today to get settled in. Then you get started early tommorow morning. The next two weeks are going to be fun in the sun."

Joe then pushed them out the door, and slammed it shut, leaving them to look for their own cabins.

"I have cabin 12." Momiji stated.

"15." Hatsuharu said.

"13." Ritsu commented.

"I'm with bunny boy." Hiro said. This didn't exactly make him happy, but he didn't mind, as long as he had a cabin memeber as someone he knew."

"17." Kyo said.

They all turned to look at Yuki. His eyes were wide now, and he looked at his paper and up a Kyo. Then he looked back down at his paper, and back up at Kyo.

"This will be fun." Hatuharu said.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kyo shouted. Yuki sighed and shoved the paper into his pocked. He was mad now, and he didn't think bunking with Kyo was going to help. He started up the path in the direction off his and Kyo's cabin. Kyo followed from a distance. When they got into the cabin they were greeted by two other boys.

The first one had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and a red shirt. He had been talking on his cell when they walked in, and continued to still. His shoes were sprawled on the top bunk the lay one.

The second one had very long black hair, that he let fall on his back, reaching past his calves. He had green eyes, and wore black pants and a blue shirt, with a shockingly yellow jacket. His shoes were under the bottom bunk he sat on. He started out the window, but turned to them when they entered. He shrugged the jacket off and reached out his hand in a greeting.

"My name is Jasper Toko."

Yuki reached out his hand. "Yuki Sohma."

Kyo shook his hand. "Kyo Sohma."

The boy on the phone hung up. "Moray Cho." He said.

Kyo threw his bag up onto the open top bunk. Yuki did nothing to stop him and put his things on the open bottom bunk.

Ritsu walked nervously up to his cabin. When he opened the door he was greeted by his roomate.

"Um...Um...My....name...Ritsu Sohma." he said to the boy. They boy, with blond hair, and blue eyes turned to him.

"Jake Kouta. Nice to meet you."

"Are you and I the only ones in this cabin Ritsu asked hopefully. More people would make him nervous.

To his relief Jake nodded.

"Ya. I was alone until you came.

"Why were you alone?"

"I sometimes throw fits in the middle of the night, so all my old cabinmates left.

"Oh. That is okay. I will put up with it." Ritsu said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear it."

Momiji and Hiro walked into their cabin. They were confronted by two twins. Both had short black and silver hair, and strange pale eyes.

"Hello I am Momiji Sohma and this is my cousin Hiro Sohma."

Both boys looked up.

"Hello." Said the shorter one. "My name is James Gotai."

The taller one spoke. "Reto Gotai." Then he turned back to the window.

Hiro looked around. "Twins and a freak. Thanks Akito."

To his suprise James laughed.

Oh well.

Hatsuharu walked into his cabin and set his things on the first bed his saw. He looked to see two boys, one with gold hair, the other with sandy colored hair.

The sandy colored haired boy looked up at him. "You must be our new roomate." Hatsuharu nodded.

"Seperated from my family and those I love."

"What?" The boy asked. When Hatsuharu didn't answer he laughed and said.

"My name is Taylor Beton. Thats Kero Anta."

Kero turned.

"Sup. Nice to meet you.

Hatsuharu smiled.

"Nice to meet you both. By the way, I call that bed, he said, pointing the bed he had put his stuff on.

"Thats fine since noone sleeps there.

"Good."

Night came, and that ment...

**Done. that took so long, my computer, well my login had been all jacked up, and my family is a computer hog. Anyway, next chapter is the first day off school! YAAA! How will things go with the roomates that have been decided. My guess. Not well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me soooooooooooooooooooo long to update. I'm sorry. MY family are hogs, and i had relatives come over, and they want me to spend every little second of my life with them. Sorry. It isn't exactly the first day. Its more like the first night and a little bit of the first day. Anyway, my replies to your reviews.**

**Lugiadragongirl-I'm glad you liked it so much. And even if Haru didn't go black last time, I assure you, he will sometime ;)**

**Kono-kun-That would be great if they got rid of Akito! I'm very happy that you think my story is getting better and better.**

**Yellowblaze- wow your sister's shirt reminds me of this too! Weird! Anyway, hope you like this chappie.**

**cherrichan-I'm happy you think my story is cute! Its quite the compliment.**

**Scipio's girl- Officer Joe. I like the name too, thanks for saying how much you liked the name. and I think I will go with your idea about showing what Shigure and Tohru are doing soon. And the letters was a great idea. I'll add those soon too.**

**KitKatKyou- I'm glad you like my story! Here's more!**

**Uber-cute-chibi- I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted me to. That makes me sad. I'm sorry. I hope you'll still read the story anyway, and enjoy! I'm glad you liked the last chapter though! Thanx!**

**Cabin 13- 4:00 am**

Ritsu was still turning nervously in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. Everytime he got close to falling asleep Jake screamed loudly. Ritsu peeked over Jake's bed. Suddenly Jake shot up and started to scream in Ritsu's face. Ristu screamed and backed up. Jake swung out with his hand and almost knocked Ritsu in the head. Then Jake began to kick madly. Ristu now understanded why his old roommates had left.

Ritsu grabbed his shoulder and shook him, trying hard not to hurt him. Jake's eyes opened.

"Ritsu?" he asked grogily.

"Y...Ye...yes." Ritsu stammered out.

"What happened?"

"You...threw...threw a spasim."

Jake groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

"I'm sorry Ritsu, I can't help it!"

"NO ITS MY FAULT!" Ritsu shouted, going into a spaz too. "I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU SLEEP! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU! I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE WOKEN YOU! I'M SORRY FOR INTURUPTING YOUR DREAMS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NO! I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASK FORGIVENESS!

Jake started wide-eyed at Ritsu.

"Its okay Ritsu. Really, I'm glad you woke me. I could have ended up going on a rampage through the camp! Thank you."

Ritsu's tears stopped short. He smiled as best he could.

"Thank you. Your just like Tohru. Always thinking about others."

Jake smiled. "Really I though the same about you."

Ritsu turned out the lights and crawled back into bed. So did Jake. Ritsu closed his eyes and went back to bed. He actually fell asleep for two hours before Jake began to scream again. This time, Ritsu locked the door, and tryed to ignore it. But that is really hard to do.

**Cabin 15-4:00 am**

Hatsuharu woke to the sound of Ritsu and his cabinmate screaming two cabins over. And if he could hear them, cabin 14 could too. Hatsuharu climbed out of his bed, and was leaving the cabin. He began walking to Ritsu's cabin when the people from cabin 14 cam out. Guess who those people were?

It was none other than the people from the bus. Hastuharu stopped and so did they.

"Hey look its one of those freaks from the bus." One said.

Hatsuharu cracked his knuckes and the boys laughed.

"What do you think you can do?" a different boy asked.

"What are your names? Hatuharu asked.

The boy who was clearly the leader spoke.

"Spike." The one behind him said, "Coal." The third said, "Black." The fourth said, "Thugs." They fifth said, "Hawk." And the last said, "Kick."

Hatsuharu laughed. "What stupid names." He procaimed. "When your parents named you guys, where they on pot or something?"

Spike stepped up to him. "We named ourselves. Our parents gave us stupid names, like Darry, and Jacob. So we changed them.

"Anyway. Were are you guys going?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Thats your crossdresser cousin screamin over there right?" Spike asked.

"What if it was?"

"Well we are going over there to beat him up and we just wanted to see your face when we told you that."

they burst out laughing, and suddenly Hatsuharu's eyes turned black. Those boys found themselves in a lake, far away from camp.

**Cabin 12-4:00 am**

Hiro woke to the sound of screaming comming from Ritsu's Cabin.

He rolled over with a groan, trying to fall back asleep. He had been dreaming about Kisa. Nothing special. She was sitting with him watching Mogeta. She was laughing gently. He wasn't sure why, but she was, and that made him happy. And know, Ritsu had ruined that happiness in a fraction of a second.

He looked over at everyone else. James(smaller twin) was sleeping. But Momiji and Reto had also been awoken by the scream. Momiji was laughing though, because of the look on Reto's face. That made Hiro start to laugh, because Reto's face was actually that funny.

"Thats just our cousin." Momiji stated.

"Who knows why he's screaming." Hiro said, pulling the blanket over his head.

More screaming continued. Then James shot up too.

"What is that!" he asked, scared out of his mind.

"Our cousin." Momiji repeated.

"Your cousin?" James asked.

"Ya he's a spaz." Hiro said.

Reto was looking out the window and than screamed.

"WHAT?" James shouted, jumping out of his bed, and jumping next to Hiro in a panic.

Hiro looked at him. He sighed. Than he turned to Reto.

"What?" he asked, but alittle more calmly than James.

"I just saw a guy dragging like SIX guys towards the lake!"

Of course Hiro, James, and Momiji all ran over to the window. Sure enough a figure was dragging six struggling figures towards the lake.

They all looked at each other. Momiji smiled.

"Lets follow him!" he suggested with a smile.

Hiro sighed.

"You are so mental."

But Hiro still followed Momiji out, and Reto and James quickly followed.

**Cabin 17- 4:00 am.**

Yuki was still awake. From what he was observing so was Jasper. Jasper was lying down, but he was still staring out the same window. Yuki wanted to ask him what he was doing up so late, but then again, here he was still awake.

Jasper closed his eyes suddenly, and plugged his ears with his fingers. Yuki was going to ask why, when suddenly he heard Ritsu scream. Kyo shot up.

"Why does he have to scream so early in the morning?"

Yuki though was staring wide-eyed at Jasper. _How had he known?_ he asked himself.

Moray was also awake.

"Sounds like its comming from that direction." He said, pointing out the window.

"Thats just our cousin." Yuki said.

"Why is he screamin?" Moray asked.

Kyo shrugged.

"Who cares."

Yuki sat in his bed for a moment, when Jasper started to laugh. He sat up, his long hair falling all over the bed.

"What?" Yuki asked.

Jasper pointed out the window. Yuki and Kyo both looked to see Momiji, Hiro, and two other boys following someone else. That other person was dragging six people towards the lake.

Yuki and Kyo rushed out of the cabin. They crept up to the four, who had know hid behind a bush.

"What are you guys doing?" Yuki asked.

They all screamed and jumped around. They quickly looked back to the figure they had been following and were relieved to see he had not heard them.

Momiji recovered first.

"Following the person."

"Thats Haru." Yuki said.

"Haru?" Hiro asked, looking back. Now that he though about it, it was pretty clear that it was.

"Ya, so go back to bed." Kyo said.

He and Yuki began to go back.

Momiji and Hiro, and Reto and James following them.

They went back to bed, and finally Yuki slept.

**Morning- 6:00 am**

A horn sounded over the intercom. In Momiji and Hiro's cabin they shot up.

"What does that mean?" Hiro shouted over the blare.

"It means we have to get to the dinner hall!" James answered.

Everyone quickly got dressed. They ran to the hall quickly. Except a certain gray haired boy, who is hard to wake.

In the hall, everyone stood in a straight line. Kyo grumbled as he stood too, because frankly he hated this.

He looked around and saw Hiro and Momiji standing on the other side of the line, Ritsu standing in the middle, with a bunch of people laughing at him, and Haru not far from him.

Haru suddenly moved right over to Kyo.

"Where is Yuki?"

Kyo looked around.

"Huh. I though he woke up."

Haru sighed.

Officer Joe was already going down the line, passing the six who Haru had thrown into the lake.

When he reached the end of the line, he stopped.

"Where's the other boy." he demanded in Kyo's face.

"Asleep. He's hard to wake."

Suddenly Yuki burst into the hall, Jasper behind him.

Yuki walked over, and took a place, Jasper beside him.

Officer Joe walked over to them.

"What took you sooo long?" he shouted.

"I was sleeping. Jasper came and woke me."

Officer Joe looked at Jasper. He wrote something down on a peice of paper.

Yuki sighed. The horn hadn't woken him. He had been asleep when suddenly he felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes sleepily, to see Jasper shaking him.

"What?" Yuki asked quitly.

"You are supposed to be at the dinner hall."

Yuki had instantly gotten changed, and ran to the hall, Jasper following close behind.

Now he sat down to eat.

"Okay you useless boys, here is todays schedual.

"First we have our morning excercise, rock climbing, fifteen laps around the feild, afternoon exercise, obstacle course, and then evening exercise."

Kyo looked at Yuki.

"I'm going to beat you at all of those!" he shouted to him.

Yuki sighed.

"You wish."

Another bell sounded and everyone ran to the feild, for a hard day of BLOOD, TEARS, SCARS, and HORROR.

**Okay i might have been alittle over dramatic there. But still, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"First we have our morning excercise, rock climbing, fifteen laps around the feild, afternoon exercise, obstacle course, and then evening exercise."

* * *

**_I can't _say how sorry I am. So I'll just move on the the story and hope you forgive me. But You now how it is right? End of the year stuff, keeps you busy.**

They all lined up for morning excercise.

"Ready? This is what you have to do. RUN THE CORSE!"

Hiro looked at the course.

"THIS is morning excercise? Jeez I don't want to see afternoon and evening." For the course indeed was a course from Hell.

Joe blew the whistle. They took off running.

When all finished, they practically collapsed from exastion. Except for Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Kyo.

Momiji gasped for air.

"I don't want to rock climb, or run 15 laps, or any of that stuff."

Ritsu was collapsed on the ground, trying for all his worth to breath.

Hiro didn't say anything though he agreed with Momiji. He didn't want to have to do that stuff either.

"I'LL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME!" Kyo was shouting at Yuki.

"Don't you ever get tired of shouting the same thing?" Yuki asked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Way to mix it up alittle."

"Hey ladies if you are through with your little tif, then I suggest you line up with the others and CLIMB!" Joe screamed at them.

Hatsuharu had already lined up, Momiji was standing next to Hiro and Ritsu, so Yuki and Kyo decided not to push Officer Joe, and they lined up.

"GO!"

All the students ran up to the wall, most for the first time realizing that it was about 20 feet high.

"Its a military school from hell." Hiro said.

Yuki and Kyo were already halfway up, racing each other even after Yuki had been so annoyed by it.

Yuki grabbed onto a rock and began to pull himself up, Kyo right beside him.

Hatsuharu was making his way up, not tired in the slightest.

Hiro had begun his way up, Momiji close behind. Momiji looked down at Ritsu who still stood on the ground.

"Come on Ritsu, you'll never make it up at his rate!"

"OH ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Ritsu shouted. "I"M SORRY!"

Hiro sighed and jumped off from his place on the wall. Momiji followed, and they landed beside Ritsu.

"Ritsu, I have no idea what your apologizing for, but for whatever, its not your fault that we're here, its not you fault that we're climbing a rock wall, but it will be your fault if I get in trouble for going down to talk to you, just so I could say this meaningless junk. Okay?" Hiro said.

Ritsu sniffed and nodded.

"Hurry."

Risu put his hand on the rock wall. He was on it after a moment. Hiro had already made it to the top, and he could hear Yuki and kyo arguing on who one, even though he knew it had been Yuki. It always was.

Momiji was halfway up and Hatsuharu had been up for along time, though he hadn't beat Yuki and Kyo. Momiji finished and after about fifteen minutes of coaxing, and then being yelled at by Officer Joe, Ritsu made it up and over too. He was very dirty after that, but Officer Joe said he could not go take a shower until the end of the day.

Everyone lined up at the field. It was time for fifteen laps. And that was going to take forever.

At the end of the day, everyone ran for the showers, tired and exhuasted. They decided to write letters to their family.

**Okay short chapter I know, but the next chap will be thier letters. (Not my idea) If i get one review i will try to post tommorow or the next day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya, I lies. Its been more than a day or two. I'm sorry. *sniff sniff* I pray you forgive me.**

**I am getting sooo many reviews! Thank you all so much! I have finally found my fanfic calling. Fruits Basket! There are so many reviews that I can't really reply. But thank you all so much. ONWARD!**

**Hiro to Kisa**

Dear Kisa,

Did you know that thugs ride buses, Ritsu gets carsick, some one actually has the name, Officer Joe, who's a total senial serial killer I'm sure, freaky twins exist, there's someone more annoying than Ristu, his roommate, who screams in the middle of the night,and that military schools are mailed straight from hell? Ya, that's my time here, and every bit of it is true. Even the last part.

I hope your having a good time at home, as I desperaly want to take a stick and stab just about every person here. Not kidding. Akito's not giving you any trouble back home right, cause if he is tell me, and I'll**(At this point Hiro paused cause it took him a while to come up with something)** take care of it.

I'm stuck sharing a room with bunny boy and two freak twins name James and Reto. Its like a freakin slumber party! And since your not here I'll tell you, I was being sarcastic. I've never even been to a slumber party. Its for girls and freaks. Like bunny boy, James, and Reto.

Anyway, if you want to, go ahead and tell**(Pauses, causes he REALLY wanted to put _'that woman'_) **Tohru I said hi. Bus if you do also tell her not to get a big head over it, or she'll fall over.

Hiro

**Hiro to his mom**

Dear Mom,

Don't worry about me down here, as things are totally sucking. But I'm fine, and I hope you, dad, and Hinata are okay. Please try not to hurt yourself, because you'll be in the hospital or something, and dad doesn't have the money to pay for it. **(Totally concerned)**

Watch over Hinata, and please be careful. Tell dad I said hi.

Your son,

Hiro

**Momiji to Tohru**

Dear Tohru,

I miss you soooooo much and I wish you were here with me. No I don't actually, as its not the best place to be. Anyway, how are things there? Has Akito come by?

Anyway, lucky lucky me! I'm sharing a Cabin with Hiro and two twins by the names James and Reto! What odd odd name right? Right. ANYWAY, I'll make sure to tell Yuki and Kyo to write you, as I know you want to hear from them.

Today, I did so many things but I'm sure you'll hear all about them from grumpy Kyo, but if he or Yuki don't tell, then its probably so you don't worry about us, so I don't think I should write it down either. If you really want to know, ask Kisa, because I know that Hiro, who is writing to Kisa as we speak, will tell her all about it.

I can't wait till this is over, so I can be with you again Tohru! I hope you'll write back.

Love,

Momiji

**Kyo to Tohru**

Tohru,

I've never wrote a letter before, but they don't have phones here, and damn rat won't let me use his, cause he's afraid its gonna be taken away, but don't let this get to your head. If you do, I'm sure your head will grow, and the weight of it will cause you to fall.

I'M SO MAD, I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH, GUESS WHO, DAMN RAT!

I would tell you all about my bad day, but damn rat told me not to make you worry, and not tell you. And since he told me not to, I'm gonna. Its not that bad if you look past the crazy man in charge, or our new friends. And by new friends I mean, we got some enemies over here. Think they are so tough and bad. I don't think so, they look like guys from a freak circus. My room mates are freaks. Yuki, a boy who never stops talking on his cell phone, that he won't let me use, and a freak with hair down to his calves who weares freakishly bright colors.

Anyway, make sure to be careful, because it would be so like you to fall down the stairs, walk into the wall, touch a burning oven, or fall down a hole as you read this note.

I'll let you know all about the butt kicking when I get to it, but right now, I need to get some rest, because we had to run 15 laps, do morning, afternoon, and evening exercises, rockclimb, ect. all day, I'm now I'm ready to kill.

Or sleep. What ever comes first. By the way, guess who didn't get up on time this morning. Damn rat thats who! Hope it gives him a bad start, and he'll have to do extra running or something. Bye.

Kyou

**Yuki to Tohru**

Dear Tohru,

I hope things are going well for you, and please don't worry about us. We will be fine. Things are going fine, but I'm sure Kyo told you different, even after I told him not to.

So, since you know this is pretty much a nightmare, I'll spare those tears of yours, that have probably already flooded the house, and not tell you about the bad things, only the good.

My room mates seem pretty normal, but there is one boy, Jasper, who makes me wonder. Last night right before Ritsu's cabin mate started to scream, he covered his ears, as if he knew. My other room mate is Moray, and he never seems to want to get off his phone. I'm sure he'll lose it or something.

My best wishes, and tell Arisa and Hana I said hello.

Sincerely,

Yuki

**Hatsuharu to Rin**

Dear Rin,

I'm not going to tell you about my room mates as I know you don't want to hear about them. I won't tell you the bad things that have happened either. Instead I will tell you the good.

1) I've made six new 'friends'

2) I dragged and through my new 'friends' into a lake

3)The man in charge has a funny name

4) His name is Officer Joe

5)The bus ride over was fun

6)Your reading my letter

That is pretty much all that has happened, and I miss you and I hope we'll see each other before we die.

Your love,

Haru

**Ritsu to...um...ah...his mom**

OH MOM I HAVE EVERY ONE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE RIGHT FROM THE START! I'M SO SORRY ITS ALL MY FAULT! IT ALWAYS WILL BE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!!

My room mate is nice, but he screams in the middle of the night.

NO I DON'T DESERVE TO CRITICIZE HIM! HE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO ME! I'M SORRY JAKE! FORGIVE ME!

Um...please look over the business, and I miss you much mother, and I hope we see each other soon.

Love your son,

Ritsu

**Now, the next one is odd, but important to the story.**

**Jasper to Unknown**

They are here

**Well, thats that chapter. next will be the replies back and what not. See ya next chapie!**


	8. Scipio's Girl

**OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT TO GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE!**

**The letters to Tohru from camp was NOT my idea, it was the idea of Scipio's Girl.**

**I AM SOOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IN THE CHAPTER SCIPIO'S GIRL! **

**I will be using more of Scipio's Girl's fabulous idea's if that is alright with Scipio.**

**Okay everyone give Scipio's Girl a hand. **

**YAAAA! YAAAA!!!!! SCIPIO'S GIRL! YOU ROCK YAAAAA! YOU GO SCIPIO!!!! CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP! YAAAAAAAAA!**

**Thank you for the wonderful idea's Scipio's Girl. If anyone has any idea's for me, let me know, cause I think I'm getting a little worse and worse at this each day, so please help me, I don't want to desert this story, and all the wonderful friends I am making because of it.**

**If any of you have a myspace, look me up.**

**Type in Leah in the search box, and my pic is a clip of Neji from Naruto. Its a moving pic, cause he's beatin up naruto, so its hard to miss.**

**Okay, thank you Scipio's Girl, i hope you ecept my apology for not putting the mention in the chapter, i didn't even remember until i had already posted it.**

**But hey, now you got a whole chapter to yourself.**

**Okay, ill try and upload soon**

**LUV YOU ALL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankies for the reviews and sorry for the delay, I've been kinda 'dur' for awhile.**

Tohru was checking the mail, and was delighted to see that she had letters from Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji. She quickly ran indoors and opened them up as fast as she could. First she read Momiji's letter. She was already crying by the end of it, and wanted to know so badly about Kyo's letter, and what they wern't aloud to tell her.

She quickly opened it, and when she was finished with it, she was bawling. She half couldn't bear to read Yuki's letter, but she opened it anyway. It helped calm her down, and she laughed at the part that Yuki pointed out that she would already be crying. And she was.

Kisa had been watching tv when she her mom came into the room.

"Honey, I need you to check our mail."

"Sure mom." Kisa said, and she got up.

When she opened the mail box she was delighted when the first thing she saw was a letter from Hiro. She grabbed it, and gorgot the rest of the mail, and ran back into the house.

She quickly opened the letter, and eargerly began to read it. She thought Hiro's intro was funny, but she did feel bad for him the farther she got. By the time she was finished she didn't know if she should be crying or laughing.

She called Tohru on the phone to tell her Hiro said hi, and told Tohru what Hiro had said, and Tohru told her what the others had said. By the end of the phone call, both were crying and blaming themselves even though they really, didn't have anything to do with it.

"Lets meet up." Tohru said.

"Sure." Kisa agreed, "I'll be right over."

Hiro's mom was reading the letter she had gotten from Hiro. (Isn't weird that they all check their mail on the same day?)

"She read it and after a moment, she quickly went over to Hinata, she couldn't believe her son was gone to military school.

"Oh Hinata, I'm so sad, I wish he was here."

Hinata smiled and laughed, and she took that as a 'don't worry, he'll be fine.'

"Your right Hinata. I'll tough it out."

Rin was reading the letter from Hatsuharu. She kept on a brave face, but was actually giddy with joy that he had wrote her.

She read the note, and i think she was the only one who laughed so far from the notes they had recieved.

I won't even mention what Ritsu's mom was like, I mean, imagine that.......scary huh?

**I'm sorry but I really can't think of anything to write. I'll try to keep it up for a few more chapters, but if I don't get insperation soon, I'm gonna hace to abonden this story. So please support me and try to give me ideas. Thankies! Sorry if I'm the hugest dissapointment to cross the planet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**awwwww all your heart felt reviews and everything made me soooo happy! If you guys will continue support me I will continue this story. And while reading your all your reviews I came across one that was a great idea. The idea comes from ****PHOMMABOUTH, so please know, not my idea so don't give me the credit. I won't tell you whats gonna happen now cause that would ruin it. And just so you know Phommabouth im gonna use both your ideas. Thanks for the idea! =) I've got my fire back, so I'll go for it!**

**I do not own fruits basket or the characters. Just the cabinmates and Officer Joe**

The next morning, after breakfast, all the students lined up.

Officer Joe walked in front of them.

"Today, you will do our obstacle course. I don't want to hear any complaning! If you don't do it, I'll make your life miserable!"

"Yes sir!" a bunch of students shouted, but not the fruity boys!

"Can't do what is already acomplished." Kyo said, mostly to himself. He drudged after the rest of the boys, and he wan't the only one. He looked around around and saw Moray Cho practically on the ground with exasperation. He didn't say anything as he lined up with the other boys.

Hiro rolled his eyes. _What a lovely day this is going to be._ _I'm surronded by idiots and we all have to run around and around. God, I hate this, I want to go home, and go to sleep._

But Hiro couldn't go home and sleep. No, he had to run around and around. And on one of his run arounds, he suddenly heard a lot of commotion comming from a different direction. He turned around to look, and to his shock, saw Ritsu, face first in the ground.

Yuki and Kyo had stopped running and gone to their cousin. Hatsuharu was glaring directly at the boys from Cabin 14, cause he knew it was they who had tripped Ritsu.

"What, can't run on you feet girly?" one snickered, as Momiji helped Ritsu up.

"I'm....I'm....sorry, it was my fault." Ritsu said meekly, with not enough effort to throw a full blown tantrum.

"No its those ogers fault." Kyo said to him. The 'ogres' were still laughing, and some of the camp had joined in, but most stopped when they saw the glares they were getting from the Sohma's.

Hiro on the other hand, had waltzed right up to said ogres, and smiled. They stopped laughing and looked at him expectantly.

"Wow, a bunch of teenage boys, acting like little five year olds. Obviously their home lifes suck, so they go around and beat up on other people so that they can feel better. Did that make you feel better little boys? Pushing down the weeker one?''

"Hiro!" Momiji said, shocked, and the three older boys quickly went to retrieve their younger cousing. But Hiro was on a role.

"Do you steal to? I beat you stole those rings for your peircings to, huh? Does jabbing yourself with sharp rings make you feel tough? I just hate people with no ethics."

On the last note, nothing could stop the boy who lashed out at Hiro, and punched him square in the jaw. Hiro stumbled back, and landed on the ground, looking up at the boys. People watching gasped.

"You'd better learn your place little boy! Or we'll beat it into you!" One said. Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder. He turned to look and the moment he did, Hatsuharu's fist got him right in the face.

Yuki kicked another right in the gut, and another one tried to jump him, but he turned and punched him in the face. Kyo was fighting two boys off, and he landed a punch right on one of the guys noses. The last guy was headed for Hiro. Momiji and Ritsu, along with everyone else in the camp watched in disbelief. Momiji was not worried about Yuki, Kyo, or Hatsuharu. He knew who would win those fights. But with Hiro he was less sure.

The boys kicked Hiro in the ribs, and he tumbled a few feet. Then he jumped right back up, and, wincing slightly, made a charge for the much bigger, older boy.

**Sorry it was so short, I wrote this in the early morning and I had to go to school. Sorry it took so long, my fire died, then I had high school, which I just started, and then I still had major writers block. Thanks again to Phommabouth for making it go away. Read the next chapter to see how this fight ends! Sorry I'm so Hiro centric, I love Hiro.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kay, I'm glad I was able to post this so fast. I'm trying hard to stay in the game. I loved all your reveiws, they were so great! I love you guys so much! Thank you! I'm writing a novel so when I get it published, I'm thanking all of my reviewers in it!**

Hiro lashed out with arm, and the boy caught his fist before it hit him. But luckily Hiro quickly punched him in the gut with the other fist. The boy tumbled back, and then he kicked Hiro in the face. Hiro sailed backwards and he heard Hatsuharu call his name, but Hatsuharu was too busy fighting his guy to do anything.

Haru twisted the boy's arm behind his back and puched him in the gut. The boy doubled over and fell to the ground. Yuki had already faught off one of his guys, as had Kyo, and they only needed to finish one more each.

Yuki ducked as the boy tried to punch him, and then he kicked and punched at the same time. Kyo punched his guy in the face, and the boy fell backwards, but he got back up and kicked kyo. Kyo only flinched, than kicked in hard in the ribs.

Momiji was staring, dumbfounded and Ritsu was screaming his head off. Many of the students were cheering the fights on. When Momiji saw Hiro go down he ran to him quickly. But Hiro had already gotten up and he jumped onto the guy's back, and wrapped his arms around his neck, choking him.

Momiji started to yell at him to get off, but Hiro was angry now, and he hadn't ever fought before. Yuki and Kyo had fought off their guys, and they now turned towards Hiro, who wouldn't let go, and by now, the boy was starting to turn blue. Momiji grabbed Hiro's foot and tried to pull him off, but couldn't.

Students started panicing as the boy fell to the ground, Hiro still on his back. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru all ran towards them. Momiji grabbed Hiro's back and tried pulling him off.

Ritsu was screaming and running around, sure this was all his fault.

Hiro was getting ready to use one hand and punch the boy, but suddenly, he was up in the air. He twisted to get out of who ever was holding him's grip. But he couldn't get free, and certain that the person holding him was another of the boys he was fighting he kicked backwards.

"Hiro stop!" Yuki shouted, comming up in front of him. Hiro looked backwards and was alarmed to see that it was Haru holding him. Momiji was calming down, but Ritsu wasn't, and by now, Officer Joe was charging right towards them.

Haru put Hiro back on the ground, but stood in front of him, so that he couldn't get to the boy that he had been choking.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Joe shouted. Yuki stepped up to him.

"Nothing, it was just a little fight."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!" Hiro shouted, and Kyo knocked him in the head trying to shut him up.

"THEY TRIPPED MY COUSIN SO I STARTED CALLING CHALLENGING THEM! THEN THEY PUCHED ME SO MY FAMILY AND I KICKED THEIR ASSES!" Hiro said, not caring in the slightest that Kyo had tried to shut him up.

Officer Joe began questioning the students, but unfortunatly, no one had seen anyone trip Ritsu, and Ritsu was still spazing, so the blame was pointed at Hiro.

Later that night Hiro wrote a letter to Kisa.

_Dear Kisa,_

_I got in alot of trouble today. Some one tripped Ritsu so I started up on them and we got in a fight. I'm okay, but appartly, your not supposed to make fun of low life lame brains. So, I have to clean the bathrooms as a punishment. But I won't. Don't feel like it._

_Hiro_

As soon as he finished the letter and mailed it, Hiro tried to sleep. But Momiji was talking to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." then he tried to sleep. But halfway through the night, someone knocked on his door. He opened the door. It was Haru.

"Get Momiji. We're getting out of here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yaaaa! Moving on! Got some wonderful reviews, and one even said they favorited MY story! I couldn't believe it! Love u all! Sorry it took me longer. We moved. T-T**

Hiro stood still for a moment, not sure if he had heard Haru correctly. Haru waved his hand in front of his face, and Hiro quickly came back to reality. He turned around and went up to Momiji's bed.

"Hey!" he said, trying to be quiet but sound firm and mildly angry at the same time. Momiji turned the other direction, but didn't wake up. Hiro frowned. "Wake up rabbit!" he hissed. Momiji turned and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Come on." Hiro said, walking back towards the door. Momiji followed silently, but was rather confused. "Haru? What are you doing here at this time at night? Whats going on?"

"We're breaking out of here." Haru said, a straight face. Momiji nodded as if this made perfect sense. "Okay, lets go get the others!" They traveled over to Ritsu's cabin first, and even though he was confused too, he got up and followed behind quietly, feeling bad for leaving James here on his own. He had said that none of his other roomates had ever stayed, and now it looked like he was just another one of them, even when he had said he wasn't.

Hiro knocked on Kyo's and Yuki's door lightly, hoping that they would be the one's to answer and not one of the roomates. Luckily, it was Kyo who answered.

"What the hell are you guy's doing here?" he demanded in a slightly tired tone. Haru quickly informed him of their breakout. Kyo smiled slightly. Finally some excitment of somesort. Then he frowned.

"Well good luck waking him." he said, jerking his thumb towards Yuki, who was fast asleep. Everyone tiptoed quietly into the cabin, trying hard not to wake anyone who wasn't Yuki.

"Yuki." Momiji whispered, poking at him. "Wake up!" When that didn't work Hiro, Haru and Kyo all took turns trying to wake him, but nothing was working. No one could wake him.

"I say we hit him with a block of wood." Kyo said, and no one could tell if he was being serious or not. Still no one picked up a block of wood. It was becoming quite the issue, when suddenly Yuki sat up all on his own. He blinked then looked around, confused.

"What is going on?" He asked. "What are you guys doing in my cabin?" he asked, meaning Haru, Hiro and Momiji.

"Well we were planning on breakin out, but it took a certain damned rat a million years to wake up, and now I'm not so sure we have enough time." Kyo said to him.

Yuki frowned. "Well excuse me." he said sarcastically.

"We don't have time for your girly little tifs. Lets go." Hiro said. Haru nodded. Momiji was watching the door. Yuki stood up and luckily he was still dressed in his camo clothes, just like everyone else.

They crept out the door. They looked left. They looked right. They looked up, and they looked down, just incase some one was gonna pop up out of the ground and hit them in the jaw.

It was almost like a prison. They saw towers with gaurds in them, and tall walls that had wire at the top.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Kyo asked. Haru shrugged, but started walking past the towers, hoping the gaurds wouldn't notice them. The others were in total shock at his boldness, but they followed after him nontheless.

They crept across the grass and came to what looked like a large fence.

"Do we have to climb it?" Momiji asked, and every one nodded. Ritsu lifted his hands to start but instantly pulled them back when Hiro said, "Hope its not electric."

He had meant it as a joke but now the possibility seemed more and more likely.

"So who wants to touch it and see?" Kyo asked. No one volunteered. They stared at the fence longer and longer and longer still until Yuki finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." he said and the others gasped, pulled back in shock, ect. yada yada. They wanted to stop him but one of them hade to go and they didn't want to be the ones to do it.

Yuki tried not to flinch as his hand touched the gate. It felt like cold metal. But it didn't shock him and he breathed a sigh of relief. The others did so to. Yuki began to climb up the wall, Kyo comming up after him.

In fourty seconds most of them were over the fence. All but Ritsu. He to was climbing the wall when suddenly an alarm began to wail.

"Damn it!" Kyo shouted.

"Hurry Ritsu!" Momiji called over to him and Ritsu paniced and let go of the fence. He dropped to the ground with a thud and the others began to shout to him to hurry up.

Suddenly they heard barking.

"They have dogs!?" Hiro shouted loudly. "What is this a freakin prision?"

"Hey!" Someone shouted, spotting them. He began to run in their direction, a dog following after him.

"Ritsu hop the fence!" Yuki urged the other and Ritsu hastily began to make his way over. The moment his feet touched the other side were the moment the man and his dog slammed into the fence he had just jumped.

"Stop!" the man shouted, and more men had begun to hurry after him. The Sohma boys took off into the waiting forest in a sprint. They ran and ran and didn't stop until they were out of breath almost an hour later.

They sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"What now?" Haru asked, but no one knew what to do. They knew that by now, the gaurds were probably having the dogs track their scent. Suddenly Yuki began to cough violently and the others pulled back in suprise.

Yuki hit the ground and was clutching his chest. An hour of none stop running was a litte to much for his week tubes.

"On no." Momiji gasped running over, closely followed by Ritsu and Haru.

"What do we do?" Hiro shouted desperately and in answer, they heard distant barking.

"No!" Kyo shouted. "Guys we have to go!"

Haru really wished right then that a girl was nearbye so they he could carry Yuki but even if there had been, an ox isn't going to go that fast while being chased.

So he scooped Yuki up in his arms and they began to run. The barking was closer now and suddenly he heard some one shout, "There they are!"

The boys pushed past branches that whipped their faces and arms. They ran through mud, splashing it every where. But the men were upon them soon and one jumped Kyo. Haru gently lay Yuki down on the ground and turned to help his cousin.

Another fight erupted and half way through, Yuki shakily got to his feet to help.

**See how the fight ends in the next chappie! YAAAA I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO POSTING!!! I hate moving.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, my account is being retarted and won't let me read my reviews....stupid thingy, but I'm sure you all sent me wonderfully awesome reviews, that i do not deserve. On with the story!**

Yuki was almost instantly jumped, having almost no time to prepare himself. But he was able to punch the guy who jumped him right in the jaw. The male fell backwards and hit the ground.

Haru was busy fighting off a man of his own, and with a swift kick in the face he was victouious. Kyo was able to fight off his guy and it seemed almost too easy when they had beat them all about five minutes later.

Then they heard more barking. Then about thirty men were surronding them.

"Jeez they sure came prepared." Hiro said and Haru nodded. Even Momiji, as small as he was had no choice to pitch in at one point when a guy tried to grab him. He kicked the guy in the stomach, and felt appaled at what he had done.

Finally they were able to fend off all the gaurds. They kept running. They had no idea where they were supposed to be going, but they were not staying around.

They ran for many hours, but finally had no choice but to come to a stop.

Haru sat down on a rock and everyone else planted themselves down around him, trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Ritsu kept repeating over and over, until Kyo finally got pissed and shouted, "Ritsu, shut up!"

It was silent for a long moment.

"Well...." Momiji started. "What do we do now?"

"What do you think you idiot?" Hiro said. "We go home!"

And they all looked at each other. That was what they were going to do, but none of them knew how to do it. They didn't know the way home. For all they knew, they had all run the wrong direction anyway and were now hours away from the direction they were supposed to be going.

"Can't we sleep for now?" Momiji asked, looking tired. It was a stupid idea, but they all knew they had to rest at some point. So they started up a fire and curled up to go to sleep.

The next morning Haru woke up around six. Everyone else was still asleep. The fire was gone. Haru sat up and looked around. They didn't have anyfood, and no materials to catch food. And no matter how hard he tried, he could never help feeling kind of like a caniball when he ate anything meat.

He didn't want to wake anyone, especially not Hiro, Ritsu, and Momiji since he thought they needed the most rest. He knew that Yuki and Kyo would be able to go for a long time, and so would he.

He heard someone move and he looked over. Suprisingly, it was Yuki, sitting up. "Haru?" he said, trying to process where he was. "Ya, its me." Haru said.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"What are you doing up so early?"

Yuki was silent. "I'm not sure."

Haru laughed and Yuki moved over so that he could sit next to him. "Which way do we go?" he asked, but Haru shrugged. "Heck if I know."

"Maybe we should just try and find a town to see where we are and go from there?"

Haru nodded. "Good idea."

About and hour passed before everyone was awake. Haru and Yuki told everyone what they were planning to do, and they nodded. They were going home.

**Or are they?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter! I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters. **

"I hate walking!" Hiro shouted after about an hour or so of walking to nowhere in particular. He had been okay at first, at the thought of going home but now he was getting mad. "We are going to die out here!" he said, not in a panicing state, just trying to think of something new to say.

"STOP COMPLAINING!" Kyo shouted at him. "IF YOU HATE WALKING SO MUCH HOW ABOUT I THROW YOU SO WE CAN SEE IF YOU CAN FLY?!" Hiro frowned but he was too tired to pick a fight. He crossed his arms and sighed. Kyo turned away from him and kept walking in silence. If they had been at home this one fight would have somehow gotten everysingle one of them envolved in the end somehow, but they were all too tired to do anything.

Soon they came to a river that didn't look like there was anyway to get across. Most of them had no problem with the idea of swimming, but Kyo was not to keen on the idea. So they found a way to cross by carrying a gigantic log over and making it a bridge.

"Are you sure we won't fall?" Ritsu asked nervously. Momiji said, "Its fine Ritsu, no one is going to fall i-"

SPLASH

A large splash came from the river and Momiji and Ritsu turned to look. Haru was standing on the other side of the bank with Hiro and Yuki was standing on the same side of them, trying hard not to laugh. Which could only mean one thing. Kyo had fallen in.

Kyo came up and whirled to look at Yuki. "What are YOU laughing at, huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Yuki said, stepping onto the log and crossing it with apparent ease. "Just the wet and badtempered cat that just fell into the river after not wanting to swim."

"I will kill you!" Kyo shouted, grabbing hold of the log and pulling himself up. He practically ran across the log as he charged at Yuki and Yuki got ready to fight, but Haru held Kyo back.

"Guys we don't have time for this. Save it until we're home."

Kyo and Yuki stared at each other in silence as Momiji and Ritsu crossed over to them. Finally both started walking forward, home in mind.

The next hour was very messy. Momiji fell into a pile of mud, Hiro got whacked in the face by a very angry branch, Ritsu had cuts and bruises all over his body, due to his constant tripping and falling. Kyo finally cracked a smile when Yuki tripped too, falling into Haru and bringing them both down.

But after a long time of walking, and an even longer time of arguing the forest finally began to get slimmer: the trees started disapearing and they didn't see as much wildlife.

Then they heard the sound they had been waiting for, the sound of city life. Hiro ran towards the sound at the speed of light and the others followed behind. Then they stopped. Dead in front of them, was their city, their home.

**But not the end of their problems. Only a few chapters left! Sad day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter! yay! Super happy day! I do not own Fruits Basket just the plot of the story, Officer Joe, and the bunkmates.**

**"**The...city." Momiji breathed. "Our home!" Then he got a great big smile around his face and began to whoop and holler. "We did it! We made it back, we did it! We DID it!" He was jumping around wildly, his blond hair flying madly around his face in his joy. His happiness was quite contagious because everyone began to smile and laugh and soon they were running towards the city as fast as their legs would carry them. And since they ran super fast it didn't take them long to get there.

"Wait." Haru said and everyone stopped running. "What?" Momiji asked.

"What about us who live in the Sohma estate? We can't just waltz up to the place and be like, ''Hi Akito, whats up? We know you sent us off for a few weeks but we didn't like it there so we decided to break out and come here. That okay with you?"

He made a very good point.

Yuki immediately said, "Stay at our house until the required time we were supposed to be gone is up."

"And you really don't think Shigure won't tell on you?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "If he does, I'll beat the shit out off him." Hiro nodded. That was one thing that he and Kyo had in common. They both hated Shigere. They started toward the city, all relieved that their freakish ordeal seemed to be at an end. They couldn't believe their luck.

"I can't wait to see Tohru!" Momiji shouted and Hiro rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit that even he wouldn't mind seeing her aslong as he didn't have to go back to that demon school. When they finally got to the house, Yuki silently looked in through the window, to make sure that Akito hadn't somehow found out about them running off and had beat them there and was waiting for them inside.

"Its clear." he said and the others all smiled. They opened the door and stepped inside. It was clear. "Too clear." said Haru, and it was true. No Shigure, no Tohru.

"Maybe Tohru is at the store." Momiji said and you could tell that he really wanted to believe that he was right. They searched around the house and were glad when they did find a note to Shigure from Tohru saying that she had gone to spend some time with Uo-chan and Hana. There was also a scribble back from Shigure saying that that was fine and that he had gone out to eat dinner at some fancy place for a publishing meeting of some sort.

Suddenly a loud grumbling was heard through the whole room. Yuki, Kyo, Hiro, Momiji, and Ritsu all looked around in alarm and when they realized how calm Haru was being their gaze fell on him.

"I'm hungry." he said calmly and he wasn't the only one. But no one really knew how to cook like Tohru, or cook much at all. Momiji suggested they call for take-out but Kyo convinced him that waiting for Tohru to come back would be safer.

So they sat for a few hours watching television. Finally the front door opened. Momiji jumped up and squealed, "Tohru!"

Tohru yelped in suprise and then smiled. "Your back!" Then there was a puff of smoke and Momiji turned into a rabbit, but Tohru caught him before he hit the ground and clutched him close. Then her smile faded. "Wait...did you guys..."she trailed off.

Haru nodded. "We ran away."

Tohru looked at them in suprise. "But A-Akito-san will be angry!" she said and no one could argue with her.

**Jasper to unknown**

_They have gone_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Don't worry to all those fans who probably want to kill me right now, I'm gonna post fast and with fire! Forgive me for taking so long, my parents divorced and I had to move 1200 miles away from my friends and family, and my mom left the family to go with some jackass. Love all my faithfull readers though!**_

**_ you really wanna laugh you should check out my profile, it has some really fun stuff I found online!_**

Shigure opened his front door. To say he was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. His house was filled with teenage boys! And they were his cousins! Now if they were teenage girls that he had no realations to he would have nothing to complain about but this was different and he could already see the fight that was about to be born.

"Goodness, were have the days gone!" he asked dramatically. "I thought it had only been about a day and a half but here you all are so three weeks must have come and gone without my noticing!"

Kyo had already jumped up and was saying threateningly, "You better not tell Akito that we're here or else I'm gonna knock your teeth in.''

"My, my, Kyo-kun is so violent!"

Momiji, who had changed back already said, "Please don't tell Shigure! That place was horrible and awful and there were really mean people who were picking on Ritsu!"

"Picking on Ritsu? Well that will never do! Alright, I won't tell a soul!"

Everyone froze doubtfully. Yuki felt like he was being lead into a trap and he didn't like it. He stared hard at Shigure trying to read his expressions and body movements, but Shigure was an unnaturally hard person to read.

"Thank you Shigure!" Tohru shouted, running up to him. "I'll cook you whatever you like tonight and tommorow night and for however long you want me to!"

Shigure smiled and began to list off a bunch of things that he wanted Tohru to cook.

**Later that **

Kyo was up on the roof grumbling to himself. He was glad to be away from the school but he couldn't help but be angry at the fact that for the next few weeks he would be stuck living with many of his cousins. He heard a noise beside him and looked over, not suprised to find Tohru.

"Kyo-kun? Are you alright?" she whispered quietly. He mumbled, "Yeah." and then looked back up at the sky. He felt Tohru sit down next to him and both of them were silent except for their breathing. And it wasn't long before Tohru's breathing got softer than it was when she was awake and Kyo looked over in alarm.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked her outloud. "Damnit!" he knew that he couldn't pick her up, least he transform and they rolled off the roof and both died. So he had no choice but to go back into the house and get her blankets and come back up and put them over her.

"Your more trouble than your worth." he grumbled at her sleeping form. Then he smiled.

When Hiro woke up the next morning he was instantly pissed off. He was on the downstairs couch and the stupid rabbit was sleeping next to him! He got up and went to the kitchen and found Tohru preparing breakfast.

"Hiro-kun! Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"No." he said plainly.

"Why? Was something wrong?" she asked and he couldn't help but notice that she did sound generally concerened and so he knew he couldn't go and be a complete brat.

"I had to sleep on the couch."

''I'm sorry! Tonight if you like, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Hiro grumbled something that wasn't a yes or no and went back into the living room where Momiji was streatching on the couch. Yuki, Kyo, Ritsu, and Haru had all magically materalized in the last ten seconds that he had been talking to Tohru and he could already see that a fight was begining to brew between Yuki and Kyo.

"Morining Hiro!"

"Shut up."

"Well, some one woke up on the wrong side of the barn."

That produced light chuckes from the cousins because the phrase barn fit them rather well. Yuki smiled as Tohru came in. "Good morning." he said to her and she retured the statement happily as he lay out all the breakfast plates.

Yuki noticed that Kyo has glanced up at her and then blushed alittle and that she had noticed and blushed too. He sighed mentally. He had also noticed that Tohru's bed was unslept in as he had passed her room that morning and so he figured that they had had one of their moments or something. He knew they hadn't actually done anything since Kyo would transform but still it was a disturbing thought.

He felt a light nudge on his shoulder and he looked back over. It was Haru.

"Why are you spacing out?"

"Hmm, oh, sorry, I'm not sure." he answered back.

So the morning went on normally and uneventfully other than the occasional dispute between the rat and the cat. It was around noon that the door suddenly flew open and a figure entered the home.

Everyone gasped.

It was Akito.


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter! Sad day! *weep weep* I'll make sure to post a thank you chapter after this to EVERYONE who reviewed to me! I love you all! In the storywriter to reviewer kind of way.**

No one moved. It felt like their feet had been glued to the floor. Tohru looked positivly terrified and she looked back and forth between Akito and the boys. Shigure had just been coming down the stairs and he stopped walking too.

_Well how am I supposed to explain this?_ he wondered to himself and inwardly sighed in dismay.

Akito was glaring at each and every one of the boys with obvious anger. Yuki suddenly felt Kyo tap his back. He looked over at him and Kyo motioned with his head behind Akito. Yuki looked over and he gasped outloud,

"Jasper!"

For it was the long haired bright clothed boy that stood behind the head of the Sohma household. Jasper looked at him and nodded his head with what Yuki took to be agknowledgement.

"Did you tell on us?" Kyo asked him and he couldn't keep the cat like hiss out of his voice. Momiji was looking at Tohru, hoping that Akito would stay away from her. Haru was staring at Akito and Hiro seemed to have found something very intresting with the carpet pattern.

Jasper nodded without a word.

Akito was still glaring. Suddenly his glare dissapeared and was replaced by a light smiled.

"I knew you would all come back to me."

There was a group gasp around the room as everyone tried to understand what he had said. "You knew we would come back?" Hiro asked him and Akito nodded slyly.

"But of course. After all, we are all bound by the Sohma curse and I am your God."

"Then why did you send us away?" Momiji asked, making sure to pick his words very carefully.

"To test you of course."

Haru's tense look in his eyes was starting to die out as he caught on. "You wanted to see if we'd come back to you so you sent us away to test us." he repeated and AKito nodded.

"It is a good thing that you all decided to return. I would have been more angry if you had not. But of course, you could not have stayed away for very long since we are all bound together by our bond."

Yuki looked at Jasper. "You knew about this."

Jasper nodded again. "My real name is Jasper Sohma. I am one of the few Sohma's that know about your curse. Akito asked me to go to the military school too, to tell him when you arrived and when you left."

Akito nodded again. "Didn't even make it more than two days. I'm very happy."

The Sohma's(and Tohru)were still unbeilevably shocked. But they all decided it was best to go with Akito's assumption and not get injured. So slowly, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Kisa squealed with delight as Hiro walked up her driveway and she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "I"ve missed you so much!" she said, oblivious to his bright red face. Hiro nodded shyly. "Y-yeah. I missed you too."

Rin was a little more than suprised when she heard a knock on her window and looked out to see Haru. But that didn't mean she wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as he climbed in. "Arn't you supposed to be at military school?" Haru smiled and explained the whole thing. Rin was in shock. Then she felt Haru put an arm over his shoulder and she sighed and relaxed.

Ritsu went to see his mom quickly and she was overjoyed and they screamed together.

Momiji went back to his home and all the maids sqweed in happiness at his return. He smiled and eagerly waited for school so that he may see Tohru again.

Kyo sat in the living room, slowly eating some noodles that he had suddenly wanted. He heard Tohru coming down the steps and he sighed. "Don't you ever sleep?" he asked her with a smiling face and she blushed shyly.

"I just wanted to check on you." she said truthfully, and even Kyo could not hide the blush that crossed his face. He sighed. "You are such an idiot."

Yuki climbed into bed and looked up at his ceiling. It felt good to be back in his bed. He still couldn't get over the fact that Jasper was a Sohma and even more so that Jasper could read minds, as Jasper himself had explained when he had asked him earlier today.

_I suppose Hana can't be the only special one out there. Well, obviously._ he thought as he thought of himself and the rest of his special cousins. He heard his cell vibrate across the room and went to check it. He had a text message. Two as a matter of fact. The first was from Kakeru.

_Glad to hear that your back Yun-yun! I don't think the student council would have lated much longer honestly. We already need a new white board, a new table, and a knew south wall to the student council room. See ya tommorow!_

Yuki was fairly certain there would be a few people he would need to kill tommorow. But he smiled nontheless. And he opened his second text.

_You wouldn't believe how happy I was to hear that my beloved youger brother had come home! Wait for me tommorow as I most definetely will be there!_

That would be Ayame. Yuki looked at the text message in distaste and then sighed in defeat. He would worry about it more tommorw. So he climbed into bed and slept.

**The end. Yep, started and ended with Yuki. I love Yuki so I'm glad thats how it went. I feel very sad that my story is finally done but also like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Love all my reviewers, and keep an eye out for other stories of mine!**


	18. Thank you

**This chapter is dedicated to those who read, reviewed, and favorited my story and me as an author. Yep thats right, I looked through everyone of your profile's to check and see if you had favorited my story or me and that was quite a few reviews to be honest. I think I might be brain dead now.**

***Pokes head* yep my brain is fried. Anyway, make sure to look through all my lists to see if you were thanked for reviewing, and for favoriting my story, and for favoriting me. And to be honest actually, there were a few of you who's profiles I could not gain accsess to. So I don't know weither or not to thank you in the fav sections but your there in review section rest assured! And look for me in the future becuase I will be a famous author one day. One day soon. My name is Leah Sterling age 15. Watch for me!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Mousecat**

**Blazefire**

**cherrichan13**

**I am Switzerland101**

**Monserrat Carrasco-couldn't get 2 yr profile**

**Daxiel**

**Kono-kun**

**Huskychao**

**Scipio'sgirl**

**Keiji-oj-ice**

**uber-cute-chibi**

**yellowblaze**

**kitkatkyo-couldn't get 2 yr profile**

**Lugiadragongirl-couldn't get 2 yr profile**

**Leslie-no profile**

**Mythirl Maiden**

**DaAmazing Meepers**

**Lefi123**

**IAmInMyOwnLittleWorld**

**Lilly-Anne-no profile**

**Neko-No profile**

**The Two Notorious Dipshits**

**Phommabouth**

**Invader Lana**

**The goth twin's lazyness is odd-no profile**

**Hollows Grace**

**Tuliharja**

**The Goth Twin**

**Martiny the one and only still**

**Michieru Berujironu**

**Mermain123**

**elenaequalslight**

**BunBun-Zarkelador**

**vampCraze**

**miss-latina-no profile**

**Thank you to those who favorited my story! It really really really made me so ver happy to know that you liked it that much!**

**Blazefire**

**I am Switzerland101**

**Daxiel**

**Kono-kun**

**Huskychao**

**uber-cute-chibi**

**Mythirl Maiden**

**Lefi123**

**The Two Notorious Dipshits**

**The Goth Twin**

**Martiny the one and only still**

**Michieru Berujironu**

**Mermain123**

**elenaequalslight**

**BunBun-Zarkelador**

**VampCraze**

**And thank you to those who put ME down as a favorite author! I've been going through alot of hell recently and the fact that you put me as a fav author really turned my spirits around!**

**BlazeFire**

**The Two Notorious Dipshits**

**Martiny the one and only still**

**VampCraze**

**Oh, and I'd like to give a special reward to BlazeFire, who has been around this story since chapter 1 it seems! Your very dedicated to both me and this story BlazeFire and so I'd like to present you with*DrumRoll please!***

***Drumroll***

***...***

***Spotlight on BlazeFire***

**"My most favorite reviewer reward!***

**Thats it everybody! Love you all so much! **


End file.
